Brotherly Love
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: What happens when Roy Harper/Arsenal ends up having to babysit Oliver and Dinah's son, Carson Queen? it leads to humor, drama, and adorableness. How will the team react to find their grumpy red head being all nice and kind to Carson? PS: Carson's about four to five, and is my OC. XD
1. New duties!

"No way," Roy told a nervous looking Oliver Queen.

It had been a few weeks since he woke up from being in a coma under Cadmus' control. And the first chore after recovering was to watch his new baby brother Carson Queen whom was only four. "Red Arr-Arsenal this is very important." Oliver gulped, still staring at the grumpy looking Roy, and sighed as the red head ignored him.

Oliver just sighed again.

"Please Roy, it's only for three or four hours, seven at the most." Oliver begged, seeing that Roy remained silent.

"Ollie I'm not babysitting, it's not my problem." Roy told his adoptive father, not noticing Dinah entering the room. They both shot their glares at each other, Roy was mostly glaring, as Oliver was just eyeing him carefully. Surely, this could last for several minutes or maybe even hours, but with Dinah in the room, it'd be a few seconds.

Rapidly, Dinah grabbed Roy by his collar, "Roy. If you do not take care of my child. I will be sure to make the rest of your life HELL." she hissed, her eyes burning with fiery. Roy could only shiver and gulp at the pissed off woman.

"Fine...fine." Roy gave in, quickly having Dinah release his collar. "Good." Dinah whispered.

"There's frozen chicken nuggets in the freezer, leftover macroni in the fridge, and we've got plenty of peanut butter and jelly." Dinah told Roy, walking past him with Oliver, and then said, "Carson's taking a nap on the couch, be sure to BEHAVE, to not speak BADLY, and if you teach anything inapproiate, I will HURT YOU. Understood?"

Roy nodded his head, looking quite frightened by her glare. Dinah smirked, and left with the emerald archer. "What the hell did I get myself into this time..." he grumbled.

He walked over to the living room, very annoyed with the fact that he had to take care of a toddler. "Great, just great..." he grumbled, sitting down on a soft red chair. "Why couldn't they make the clone do this?" he stared at a four year old whom was sucking his thumb.

"He's so got his dad's traits...but...he is adorable..." he smiled a bit, he stopped after a matter of seconds-Wait a minute, he didn't want to babysit, but now he was warming up to the little guy. And the kid was still asleep.

Slowly the little eyes of the boy began to open, when they finally opened they were so sapphire like. Roy couldn't explain how innocent, how adorable, and how much like Dinah the boy looked like. "Roy!" the boy grinned and held out his arms hoping to get a hug from the red haired archer.

"Uh, what do you want Carson?" Roy asked looking a bit dumbfounded.

"A hug!" Carson kept smiling at Roy. This made things more awkward to Roy. Roy wasn't exactly the type to hug little kids he was "watching". He'd probably just leave the kid in front of the tv all day, if he had wanted to. "Maybe later..." Roy turned away, trying to ignore his "brother".

Carson just frowned. "I thought we were brothers!" he whimpered, beginning to cry. Roy immediately wrapped his arms around the toddler, with red cheeks. "Look, it's okay, I've just been through a lot." Roy tried comforting his brother.

"O-Okay...could I have dino nuggets?" Carson looked up at Roy with big bug eyes, and a little frown causing Roy to sigh. "A-Alright, just don't tell your dad about this scene, okay?" Roy asked, as the black haired little boy nodded with a smile wiping away his tears.

And with that, Roy and Carson went to the manor's kitchen.

**I hope you guys like that. I worked a bit on that, and I wanted to get responses on what should happen while Roy's in the kitchen. *Snickers* there's a lot of dangerous things in the kitchen. Just please follow, favorite, and PLEASE review this chapter~! I would like that very much. :) And the next chapter maybe up very soon~**


	2. I don't like veggies

"Where did the kid go?" Roy looked around, it had been only been ten minutes and he lost Carson. He was searching through the kitchen. How could he lose just a small kid? Dinah definitely should've left him notes about Carson's personality and such, then he wouldn't be looking for the kid.

The red head just rapidly threw things out of his way while looking for his younger brother. "Why can't little kids stay in ONE place?" he whined, still looking through the kitchen.

"Roy!" he heard a familiar voice, and found Carson on the counter trying to get his hand into the hole of the cookie jar.

"There you are!" Roy huffed, grabbing the four year old boy.

Carson was pretty much hungry and tried snatching the cookie jar as Roy grabbed him. "Roy! I'm hungry!" he pouted at the red head, and crossed his arms. "I know you are, but you can't just go around playing hide and seek whenever you god damn feel like it-" Roy stopped himself, forgetting the second rule of babysitting. "Don't swear in front of the kid"

"Look, I'm going to be making your food in just a few..." Roy tried to re-explain himself to the toddler. Having Carson look at the microwave, the stove, the oven, and the toaster. "Your not making any food right now!" the toddler pouted even more.

Roy sighed, and placed the black haired little boy onto the ground. "I will now, so go play."

Carson then looked back at the cookie jar, "But I wanna have cookies!" he whined, having Roy get even more stressed out. "Look, maybe after lunch you can have cookies, but you have to have non-sugary items." Roy told Carson, walking over to the fridge, and opened the freezer. Grabbing a bag of dinosaur shaped chicken nugget, and then snatched a cookie sheet to place them on.

After that, Roy went back to the living room to find Carson coloring in a book. He shrugged and sat down at a blue soft chair, picking up his phone to find no new messages. "Great...nobody to talk to." he rolled his eyes. It would take about fifteen to twenty minutes for the nuggets to be done, so he grabbed a magazine and started going through it.

Fifteen or so minutes later, Roy heard the oven's alarm go off, and he got up and walked back to the kitchen. He took out the tray of nuggets, and placed them on the counter to cool off. He then went over to the cabinets, and grabbed a white plate to put the nuggets on. Roy just then looked at the nuggets.

"This seems to be not good enough..." he trailed off, and rushed over to the fridge. There was apples, carrots, milk, roast beef, eggs, broccoli, and other items. "Hmm..." he began to look for something to go with the nuggets. He grabbed the carrots and broccoli, washing them, and he cut the broccoli into smaller pieces and the carrots into sticks. Almost done preparing the young boy's lunch, he then grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured apple juice into it.

Finally, he went back to the living room, and placed the plate of dino nuggets and veggies onto the table. "Hey buddy, time for lunch." Roy announced, having Carson run over to the table, and look at his plate of food.

What caught Roy's attention was Carson's look of disgust. "What's wrong?" Roy questioned the black haired boy. "I don't like carrots or broccoli." Carson stated, while looking at Roy with a glare. "Well, kid I don't like my life being fucked up, but I'm not complaining." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not eating the veggies." Carson announced, crossing his arms. "Well, back when I was around your age, I didn't like my veggies." Roy told the toddler. "But I still I'm not gonna eat my veggies!" Carson growled at Roy.

"Well, kids who don't eat their veggies don't get cookies." Roy smirked. "T-They don't?" pouted Carson. "Nope, so I'd suggest you eat them." Roy replied, while leaving for the kitchen once again.

After coming back to the living room with a roast beef sandwich, barbeque chips, and a can of mountain dew, Roy found Carson's plate missing the veggies. "So, how did you like them?" he snickered. "They were okay..."

"Good," Roy smiled, and turned on the tv, beginning to watch television.

**I hope you guys like this chapter~! I worked a bit harder on this one. More reviews would make my ideas go a bit fast...just saying. XD **


End file.
